clona_comics_incfandomcom-20200214-history
Clona Comics Inc. Wiki
Welcome! BIG QUESTION: What is Clona Comics Inc.? Clona Comics Inc. is a series full of comics, stories, novels, and a TON of characters. Celeste Elwell started writing stories, drawing comics, and creating characters when she was 7 years old, and is still making more today at 17 years old! Her dream is to share her creations with the world, and reveal the stories created from her heart! Well? What are you waiting for? SPREAD THE WORD!!! https://discord.gg/3xYDu9Q List of Series Clona City - 2014 Super C - 2009 The Caleb Clan - 2015 Shea's Nights of Mares - 2015 Supa Sunflower - 2010 Spaceboy Sponch - 2011 Adventures of Elmore Jones - 2012 The Zeke Story - 2012 Hannah and Jimmy - 2012 The Fliplonians - 2012 3MM Wrestling - 2010 The Blind and the Deaf - 2012 The Sea Story - 2013 The Life of Cubert - 2012 Wood vs. Flame - 2013 Starship X-Force - 2012 Cyborg Guys - 2012 Supa Spaceflower - 2012 Deadless - 2012 Jumpman and Hammerman - 2013 Pokemon: The Small Ones - 2016 The Antazon - 2018 Sequels / Prequels Who is Clona? New England Storage Nights of Mares Shea’s Nights of Mares: The First Timeline Shea’s Nights of Mares: The Second Timeline Shea’s Nights of Mares: The Third Timeline Spaceboy Sponch II: The Exoplanet Expedition The Origin of Deadless The Brief History of Deadless The Small Ones II: The Missing Legend The Small Ones III: The Uncanny Tale of an Unusual Wynaut Pokémon Brawl Non-canon Spin Offs The Caleb Clan: The War Against Chuck ShNoM World Note: Starship X-Force is pronounced Starship “Cross”-Force, not “Ex"-Force List of Characters - Clona City - Clona - Super C - Clone / Super C - The Caleb Clan - Caleb Shea Kyle Heather Molly Devin Liz Coal Emma Emily James Jena Spencer Lydia Ryan Emah Lauren Katie Chuck Min-Yon Skully Jake Joe - Five Nights at Shea's - Shea Caleb Kyle Lydia Molly Jake Dylan Katie Golden Molly The Man - Supa Sunflower - Sunflower Marigold Dry Sunflower Cactus Wet Sunflower - Spaceboy Sponch - Sponch Clomp Spickle Gyagas - Adventures of Elmore Jones - Elmore Dustin Zeke - The Zeke Story - Zeke - Hannah and Jimmy - Hannah Jimothy - 3MM Wrestling - The ClonaCloxer The Gusinator The Great Gonzales Rachel Tricia Sophie Sensei Ninchin the Ninja - The Blind and the Deaf - Jeff Jon Jane - The Life of Cubert - Cubert Carrel Francis Randal - Sea Creature Adventures - Noah Noel - Wood vs. Flame - Oak Spruce Birch Maple Acacia Pine - Starship X-Force - Doug Dick Gary - Cyborg Guys - Buzz Bret Dr. Doom - Supa Spaceflower - Spaceflower Goldlaxy - Deadless - a name a name a name - Jumpman and Hammerman - Jumpman Hammerman - Pokemon: The Small Ones - Wyla Claire Blafflee Princessa - The Antazon - Ayeka Jana Sonya-Chan Eiko Misa-Sama Queen Sakura Empress a name Regent a name Highness a name Monarch a name King a name Emperor a name Sultan a name Majesty a name Czar a name - NSFW - NSFW NSFW Total: 95 Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. '' Category:Browse